Dreams Can Lead To
by Afifirechick
Summary: Hermione's dreams are really interesting lately and she isn't sure what to do about them. She is also being pushed towards the school's most hated teacher and finds it's not so bad. Rating may change later. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall was hustling down the corridor, trying to find the Head Girl to discuss, as usual, an idea for a moral booster. Ever since Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's defeat, the castle, as a whole, seemed quite gloomy. As usual, Hermione Granger was in the Potions classroom, brewing something that gave off a rather appalling stench.

"Ah, Headmistress, if I may guess, I think you have yet another plan to cheer the students up. Am I correct?" Hermione guessed, not looking up from the albavicus root she was slicing.

McGonagall sat across from Hermione and began explaining what she had in mind, "I think we should have a masquerade. Wouldn't that be delightful? Nobody would know who was who and they could all dance and just have a good time. What do you think, my dear?"

"Yes Headmistress, sounds good. We can discuss it over dinner then, shall we?" Hermione suggested, still concentrating on her potion.

McGonagall sensed that Hermione wanted to be left to her work and decided dinner would be a good place to discuss further, but she wanted to keep hers plans a secret so she suggested dinner in Hogsmeade. Hermione had been granted permission to venture to Hogsmeade wherever the need arose. She constantly needed supplies and books from the Hogsmeade shops and the teachers were tired of carting her various orders from town when they went.

"Yes Headmistress, that will be fine. May I have permission to stay here today so I may work on my potion, as long as it doesn't disturb Professor Snape?" Hermione inquired.

McGonagall sighed, "Of course you may. But, as I requested, would you please call me Professor?"

Hermione grinned as she skimmed through a book, seemingly written in Latin, "Of course Professor, I'll see you for dinner. Could you please close the door on your way out? Thanks."

McGonagall, knowing their conversation was over, quietly let herself out of the room and, as asked, closed the door.

-------

About twenty minutes later, and Professor Severus Snape entered. As he made his way to his desk and began grading first-year essays, he didn't even notice Hermione sitting in the corner. It wasn't until Hermione's cauldron made a popping noise, that a startled Professor Snape looked up. " Miss Granger, if you could refrain from startling me, I would be much obliged."

Hermione finished adding her powdered dragon tongue to the concoction and strolled up to Snape's desk. She leaned seductively over the paper Snape was grading and mocked, "Oh, poor Sevy. Is the big bad death eater afraid of little old me?"

"Miss Granger. Do you feel that calling me Sevy is appropriate?" Snape inquired teasingly.

Hermione sat on Snape's desk and replied, "I don't care if it is appropriate. You didn't answer my question."

"Now why would I be afraid of you? You are no match for me. I am smarter and more dangerous than you, so I have no reason to be afraid of you, do I?" Snape questioned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Hermione pretended to be deep in thought, then answered, "Well, no. You have no reason to be afraid of me, but I can use my feminine charms to get whatever I want. Anything I want, I can get. Just by strutting my stuff. That would be a good reason to be afraid of any woman, don't you think?"

Snape nodded and tried to shove Hermione off of his desk, but she didn't want to budge. Snape was trying to think of something that would get Hermione to move. "Hey, isn't that Viktor Krum?" Snape inquired as he pointed toward the door.

Hermione smirked, "Nice try, but I happen to know that Viktor is 100 miles under the ocean. Do you have anything better?"

Snape only had one more trick up his sleeve and he knew this one was sure to work. He grabbed Hermione's wrists, pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione was completely stunned by his actions. She wasn't sure what to do and just sat there until she heard her name being called from a ways away. She turned her head and saw McGonagall standing in the door. Hermione was pulling away and was about to explain to McGonagall what happened when she was shook awake by Snape.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger, it's almost time for dinner. If I had seen you there earlier, I would have woken you up. What potion were you working on, because it seems to be ruined?" Snape inquired, tapping the now cold cauldron.

Hermione smacked her head off of her book in disgust, "Shit. I mean, sorry Professor. I was working on an anti-aging potion. One of my own recipe, but I guess I'll have to work on it sometime when I'm not going to fall asleep." Hermione waved her wand and the cauldron was empty. Hermione began to gather her things until Snape inquired as to why she was making an anti-aging potion. "Well, I figure it will take quite away for me to perfect it, and by the time I need it, I will have it. Or, I'll have something to sell if I become a total failure in life."

"I highly doubt that. You have one of the brightest minds to ever come through Hogwarts. Besides, I have decided to make you my apprentice, that is, if you want to." Snape inquired, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Professor! Do you really mean it?" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Snape nodded and led Hermione toward the door, "Do really think that I'd joke about spending close to a year with an insufferable know-it-all? Now, I expect Minerva is waiting in the Great Hall for your arrival." Before Hermione could say another word, Snape gently shoved her into the corridor and shut the door.

-------

Later that evening, after the students were back in their Common Rooms, Hermione and McGonagall made their way through the darkness to the quiet town of Hogsmeade. They waited until after they entered the restaurant to speak because they wouldn't have been able to hear each other over the wind that was howling outside. After they had been seated and ordered their food, Hermione made her suggestion known before McGonagall could say much of anything, "What do you think of doing a secret partner dance? We'll give every male and every female a number when they enter and when it comes time for the dance, the corresponding couples will pair up and have a sort-of dance contest. The teachers can judge and the winners will win dinner in Hogsmeade or something of that nature. What do you think?"

"Hermione, that is a very good idea. We'll enchant their outfits so they all look the same. Wouldn't it be wonderful? We can surprise them with the masquerade altogether." McGonagall suggested as their food finally appeared on the table.

After they finished their dessert of Chocolate Raspberry Tort, they bundled up and braced themselves for the severe wind outside.

As they exited the restaurant, Hermione remembered she had owled Maria's Potion Shop for a new batch of supplies after her little nap earlier. "Professor!" Hermione shouted over the wind, "I have to go to Maria's!"

McGonagall didn't want to yell over the wind, so she nodded and followed Hermione down the winding road to the shop. Maria was locking up just as they came into view. As she saw the struggling against the wind, she hastily unlocked the door and let them in.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you were coming. Your order is right here and all ready to go. I'll put it on your tab. Hello Minerva, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Maria asked rapidly.

As McGonagall and Maria struck up a conversation, Hermione shrank the package of ingredients and secured it inside her robes. Hermione pulled McGonagall out the door, knowing if she let them, the two witches would talk for hours. By now, the wind had picked up even more and it had begun to rain. By the time the pair had fought their way to the castle, they were drenched.

"Well, that was quite a walk. Let's turn in for the night. I need some help with the first years tomorrow, so if you could come down during your free time, you could help me out." McGonagall waved a drying spell over herself and Hermione before disappearing up the stairs, without waiting for a reply from Hermione.

Hermione shrugged before heading to the Potions classroom to deposit her order. Hermione had acquired her own little cabinet in the rear of the room for all her supplies and the potions she had made. After Hermione unlocked the cabinet, she took out the parcel, enlarged it and began sorting and putting away her supplies. She was just picking up her last bottle, when someone cleared their throat behind her, causing her to jump and drop the bottle. The red liquid was sent cascading over the floor as the bottle shattered.

"A little jumpy tonight, wouldn't you say?" Snape inquired, coming out of the shadows and waving his wand. The mess on the floor disappeared and Hermione scowled.

"Professor, that was the last bottle of dragon blood that Maria's had. Now I have to order it from Diagon Alley and postage is going to be a bundle." Hermione complained.

Snape waved his wand again and a new bottle of dragon blood appeared in has hand. "Miss Granger. I didn't mean to startle you and as such, I will replace it for you." Snape offered, placing the bottle inside her cabinet.

Hermione thanked him before locking the cabinet and heading for the door.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering if you were available this weekend. My stock of potions is depleting and I would some help brewing up some more." Snape inquired.

"I can help you. I don't have anything to do, unless you count homework. I will see you tomorrow." Hermione exited and headed for Gryffindor tower. On her way, she couldn't help but remember her dream. It was strange, what Snape did, even if it wasn't actually him. Just the thought of him doing something of that nature made her snicker. After she had lost to Ron in chess, and badly one might add, she went to bed, pushing the dream to the back of her mind and scheming up a way to beat Ron.

-------

The next morning, as Hermione was asked, she showed up to help McGonagall with the first years, who would be attempting to transfigure goblets into candles. McGonagall explained that she didn't need any help with the class, but if the fires got to out of control, she could possibly need some help. McGonagall chuckled at this and Hermione hoped it was a joke. Unfortunately for Hermione, however, it hadn't been and by the time the class had been dismissed, a handful of students had been sent to the hospital wing and half the classroom had been scorched.

"I must thank you Hermione. After Wiley set Marley's hair on fire, I wasn't sure if they would start throwing curses at each other or not. My dear you look rather ragged. Why don't you go clean up? I will send word to Professor Snape telling him that you will be late and that it is my fault. Go on so you don't miss the whole class." McGonagall ordered as she attempted to remove the scorch marks from the wall, unsuccessfully.

"Miss Granger, may I inquire as to where you have been for the last thirty minutes of my class? Surely you did not fall asleep again," Snape commented in a snide tone.

"Professor, didn't you get a note? Professor McGonagall said she would send you a note explaining where I've been." Hermione stuttered girlishly.

Snape got agitated, "If she had sent me a note, do you think I would have wasted me time asking you where you were if I already knew the answer? Now, why don't you enlighten the class: Why is it okay for the Head Girl to be late for class without a reason?"

"But Professor, I do have a reason. See, I was helping Professor McGonagall with the first years during my free period this morning. They were transfiguring goblets into candles and by the end of the class, they had set half the classroom on fire. I helped straighten up a bit and Professor McGonagall said I needed to clean up and that she would send you a note and, and..." Hermione stammered nervously, finding her shoes quite interesting at that moment.

"And that's not a reason, that's an excuse. Ten points from Gryffindor and it'll be more if you say another word. I wish to see you after class. Now sit down and get to work." Snape ordered, turning and heading to the front of the room.

Hermione, as embarrassed as she was, wasn't going to take that, "But sir…"

"Detention, Miss Granger!" Snape roared, quietly the murmuring class, "One more word and your detention will be with Mr. Filch, now sit down!"

Hermione knew he had won and shuffled, defeated, to her seat and worked in silence for the rest of the class. She waited for the rest of the class to exit before approaching Snape's desk.

"Miss Granger, if I may say so, you are an excellent actress. For a moment, I truly thought you were afraid." Snape chuckled.

"Seriously? That is rather pathetic. Why should I be afraid of you? Wait, hold that thought. I have to go to Herbology. Think about that and give me your answer later." Hermione requested as she headed for the door.

Snape was confused, "Later? What's later?"

Just before Hermione exited, she waved and replied, "Detention. 7 o'clock. In the dungeons."


	2. Chapter 2

Just before seven o'clock, Hermione strolled toward Snape's office and pushed open the door without knocking. When she entered, Snape looked up with a hint of amusement on his face. "Miss Granger, I didn't expect that you'd actually show up. I wasn't serious about the detention."

Hermione sat down in the chair across from Snape and replied, "I am fully aware of that fact, but I also had to get your answer to my previously stated question. So here I am."

"I see that. Now normally, I would have dismissed a question of that nature right away, but I was quite intrigued by the question you asked, so I actually thought of an answer. Would you like to hear it?" Snape inquired, setting his quill on his desk and conjuring a pot of tea.

"You know I want the answer because I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Hermione stated, accepting the cup of tea that was offered to her.

Snape sipped his tea and began, "Well, I came up with three reasons why you should be afraid of me. For one, I am a former Death Eater, known for murdering and raping the innocent. Second, I have more experience than you can ever hope to have, in all matters. And finally, because I think I may have lost my mind."

Hermione snorted into her tea, "Those are very good reasons, but not for me."

"And why is that Miss Granger?"

"Because you can't rape the willing." Hermione blurted out and instantly hid her face in her hands, "Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud."

Snape, still quite amused by her comment, responded, "Well, I could tell you that, but it would be a lie. I will forget all about that if you do something for me."

Hermione peeked at him through her fingers, "What's that?"

"Go back to your dormitory and don't tell anyone how bad my tea is. Do we have a deal?" Snape extended a hand toward her.

She stood and shook it, glad that he wasn't going to mention her comment to anyone, "I suppose I will see you at breakfast, then?

"You will. Good night Miss Granger." Snape kissed Hermione's hand before releasing it and sending her on her way.

* * *

"Miss Granger, can you come see me during dinner?" McGonagall inquired, the next day as the met in the hall.

Hermione nodded and continued on her way to Arithmacy. At dinner, Hermione made her way to the Head Table and plopped down in her usual seat, which was reserved for Professor Binns, next to McGonagall and asked what she needed.

"Tomorrow evening. I have the music arranged and since it's a Friday, we won't be keeping them from their homework. What do you think?" McGonagall whispered excitedly.

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good. You are going to need some help with the decorations and such, aren't you? After lunch, all I have is Care of Magical creatures and I help Hagrid design his lesson plans anyway, so I will definitely be able to come and help you. I have to go eat because I am starting a new potion and I have to get to going. I will talk to you at breakfast."

Hermione grabbed a roll on the way out the door and headed for the dungeons. She had just opened her cabinet when Snape stumbled in. Hermione could tell he was forcing himself to keep walking and was about to speak when he collapsed on the floor. Hermione quickly locked her cabinet and rushed to him. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him and began shaking him and shouting, "Professor, Professor! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Hermione continued this for another few minutes until he began to stir, or so she thought, "Hello, Miss Granger. I didn't scare you did I?" Snape grinned and climbed, unassisted, to his feet.

"Wha…"

Snape brushed the front of his rope off and chuckled, "Miss Granger, I was testing you. I had to know if there was an accident or something in the lab, if you would stay with me or if you would leave me. Now I at least know thaa…"

Hermione was on her feet and cursed him with a Full Body-Bind spell before he could finish his thought, "How could you do that to me? The one person who willingly gets close to you and doesn't mind! The one person who enjoys coming to your class! And you go and scare me to death! It's not the point that it wasn't a real problem, but I thought there could actually be something wrong with **you**!" she bellowed at his rigid figure lying on the floor. She stormed toward the door, gathered her things and performed the counter-curse as she exited.

Snape carefully sat up and rubbed his head, 'Obviously I was wrong,' he thought, 'She is not a force to be reckoned with. Maybe I underestimated her.' After a minute or two, he climbed to his feet and moved to his desk. He gathered the Third Year essays that were handed in that day and made his way to his room for a hot cup of tea.

* * *

Hermione stormed to her room and slammed the door, shaking the whole common room. Most of the Gryffindors were used to explosions from Fred and George Weasley, but since they had been out of school for a few years, most of them that were sitting in the common room jumped and Harry whispered to Ginny, "What do you think is wrong with 'Mione? Do you want to go find out?"

Without answering, Ginny got up and went to Hermione's door. Feeling the eyes of her classmates on her back, she knocked on the door and inquired, "'Mione, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no reply, so Ginny extracted her wand from her robe, muttered a spell inaudible to everyone else, and entered Hermione's once locked door.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow, and apparently crying.

Ginny walked up to her and put a hand a Hermione's shoulder, causing her to jump, wipe her eyes, and ask, "How did you get in here?"

"You told me how to get in here. Anyway, what's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know better." Ginny lectured.

"Gin, did I tell you that Snape offered me an apprenticeship?" As Ginny shook her head, Hermione continued, "Well, he did. Anyway, I guess he wanted to test me. To see how I'd react if he were hurt. He scared me so bad. I was so angry with him for that. I yelled at him and I think I may have cursed him. I guess I got a little carried away. But I seriously thought there was something wrong with him."

Ginny gasped, "You cursed him! He could have you expelled! Besides, you must have scared him pretty bad when you did that, you know?"

"Yeah, well he scared me too. Anyway Gin, thanks for letting me talk to you. I'm going to get a bath and climb into bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Hermione got up and gathered her nightdress from her dresser and started toward the bathroom.

"Night 'Mione." Ginny said and let herself out.

'It's times like these that I'm glad the Heads get their own bathrooms.' Hermione thought as she lowered herself into a steaming bubble bath. After the water had become only mildly warm and the bubbles had all but disappeared, she climbed out and dried herself with a drying charm. She dressed and did her hair in a messy French Braid. She climbed into bed, glad that tomorrow was the masquerade and she could stop worrying about it.

* * *

"Gin, what was wrong with 'Mione?" Harry questioned as Ginny emerged from Hermione's room.

Ginny chuckled and replied, "She's having some difficulties with her potion, that's all. I'm going to bed. Good Night." Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before going up the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Hermione asked Hagrid if it would be okay for her to miss his class that day so she could help McGonagall with something.

"Well, a' course ya can Hermione. It's going to be a boring day fer ya anyway. Have fun doin' whatever yer doin'." Hagrid replied with a big grin. He was still trying to make her feel better about Ron.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Hagrid."

After Lunch, McGonagall shooed all the students out of the Great Hall and prevented anyone without the password from entering. "All right Hermione, let's get to work." McGonagall suggested, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. So for the next four hours, Hermione and McGonagall decorated the Great Hall. It wouldn't have taken nearly as long, but McGonagall was so picky about the decorations, that Hermione doubted they would get done on time. But they did and just in time for the students to start filing in for dinner.

"All right. The band is set. The decorations are up. Now all we need are the students." Hermione commented as she and McGonagall almost jogged toward the door. "I was thinking the girls costumes should look like this." Hermione waved her wand and transformed her robes into a beautiful, but simple sparkled periwinkle-colored dress.

"That is gorgeous Hermione. I have just the outfit for the boys too. You worry about the girls and I'll worry about the boys. The masks are here by the door, right?" McGonagall asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded as they positioned themselves outside the doors. As McGonagall undid the spell on the door, a few students entered, only to be stopped by the sneaky pair of witches. After the small group had been transformed, numbered, and masked, a few more students entered. This routine continued for another fifteen minutes or so, until McGonagall figured that all the students were there.

After a quick meal, McGonagall stood and spoke, "Students and teachers. I, along with our Head girl, have organized this masquerade for your enjoyment. Now, you may dance and get comfortable, and then we will have a dance contest. Have fun." She flicked her wand and the tables disappeared and the benches that everyone were sitting on slid across the floor and against the walls. As the music began, a few students here and there got up and began to dance, followed by almost everyone else. Hermione stood by the Head Table, silently tapping her foot and watching the masses dance.

As the awkward tension in the room dwindled, McGonagall announced the contest. "Boys on one side of the room, girls on the other. That's good. Now line up numerically according to the number on your hand. Very nice. Everyone make their way toward the middle and pair up with the person the corresponding number as yours. Excellent. Is their anyone left?"

Hermione, who was all the way at the end of the line, raised her hand and moved off to the side. McGonagall, who didn't want Hermione, who did so much work, to be left out. She turned to the teachers and asked for any volunteers for a dance partner. Nobody stepped forward so she masked and transformed the clothes on the nearest teacher. Reluctantly, they made walked over to Hermione and took her hand. Hermione smiled, although, she didn't know who her partner was.

As the music played and the couples danced, McGonagall and the remaining teachers walked around and narrowed down the couples until there were only two left. Both couples danced with great ease and the teachers had a tough time deciding who was better. When the end of the song came, one couple bowed to each other, the other did a complicated spinning dip. There was no question which couple should win after that. "I name this couple to be the winner. You have won dinner for two in Hogsmeade tomorrow night. Why doesn't everyone take off their masks and see who their partners are?" McGonagall suggested.

Everyone was watching the to final couples take off their masks. The second place couple removed theirs first and everyone was shocked to see Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Then everyone's eyes turned toward the winners. Hermione removed her mask first and waited to see who her partner had been. When he removed his mask, Hermione gasped and backed away.

In front of her, stood Professor Snape, "Hello Miss Granger. You dance quite well. I am impressed."


End file.
